Bosses
Mystic Lands adds in 5 bosses that spread throughout the whole of the game. These bosses can be challenging if the player is not well enough equipped for them. Each boss has their own separate AI and has their own Treasure Bags and loot and exclusive expert drops for each of them. Below are the list of the bosses added by Mystic Lands: King Shellron King Shellron is a Post-Eater Of Worlds/Brain Of Cthulhu boss that can be summoned using a Spikey Core. King Shellron's main attack is to charge at the player, however he can fall down pits and at the moment he is unable to teleport back up, so bare this in mind when fighting him and maybe build a box arena. He will also summon hornets during the fight to deal damage to the player as King Shellron is a ground based boss. On death he will drop broken spikes which are used to make some of the pre-hardmode wings as well as other things. Queen Slime Queen Slime is a Post-Skeletron boss that is summoned using a Celestial Rose. Her behavior is similar to that of the King Slime; however, she has higher defense, deals more damage and has a lot more health. She drops the Queen's Javelin and the Royal Staff, and in her Expert Mode Treasure Bag she will drop the Queen's Star, which is a very useful accessory for Pre-Hardmode players. Magma Lord Magma Lord is a Hardmode boss that is fought just before the Mechanical Bosses. He is summoned by using a Magma Crown in the Underworld. Magma Lord's main attack is to charge at high speeds at the player, he can also ground pound and can jump around which can take out players from a long distance. He drops a variety of items, including the Firethrower and the Magma Blade, as well as two useful crafting materials (being the Magma Gel and Souls of Bite). In his Expert Mode Treasure Bag he will drop the Lava Heart which provides permanent immunity to Lava for players wearing it. Granalisk The Granalisk is a Post-Plantera granite themed boss that is summoned using a Granite Worm Food whilst in the Granite Biome. The Granalisk is a long worm type boss that will charge at the player, and can be very challenging to dodge especially since you fight him underground. The Granalisk takes more damage if you hit it in the tail; however, its tail also inflicts the most damage which can give players a risky strategy whilst fighting it. This boss will drop granite-themed weapons (the Blackout and the Granite Hyper-Disk). This boss' Expert Mode Treasure Bag will give you the Granite Emblem which is a useful underground accessory that you can upgrade into better emblems using gems. This boss has fast speed compared to other worm-type enemies, and this fact as well as the small size of naturally-occurring Granite Biomes makes it difficult to avoid. If the player is not equipped to dodge the boss' charges, it can deal great amounts of damage very quickly. Rogar: Eye Of Destruction Rogar is the final boss fought in Mystic Lands and he is a Post-Moonlord boss. He is summoned using an Eye of the Void which can be crafted from materials that drop from the four elementals that spawn around the world after killing Moon Lord. Rogar's main attack is to fire fire balls at enemies as well as to spin rapidly shooting powerful bolts in random directions and during the fight he will start to fire them at a much quicker rate when he is near death. He can also summon spikey balls and can summon lightning spheres to attack the player and he also summons Eye Warriors to help him fight. Rogar drops Eyeanic bars which are a useful end game crafting material and in Expert Mode in his Treasure Bag he will give you the Eye Of Destruction yo-yo which inflicts a variety of debuffs and hits extremely hard. Juggernaut The Juggernaut is the final boss from Mystic Lands and is a bonus boss, meaning that players don't specifically have to kill this boss for progression and he is there incase players want an extra challenge. He works like the Dungeon Guardian, charging at fast speeds and has high defence and high health and he deals high amounts of damage. He will also summon Dungeon Guardians during the fight to add extra challenge. It is recommended you have a large platform so you can easily run across without you getting stuck and so you do not end up having him one-shotting you. On death he will drop the Satisfier, which is the strongest weapon in the mod and deals damage for every class.